Midnight
by The Charmed Rose
Summary: What if their was not just two double agents in SD-6, but three? Lena Bristow discovers the challenges that are coming her way, when she and her sister Sydney become double agents for the CIA.


_Ring Ring Ring_

I groaned in annoyance, as I was awakened by the phone nearby the couch. I had just fallen asleep after an extremely long day, when the phone started ringing.

I quickly stood up, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lena, it's me." I smiled at the sound of my big sister's voice, and went to seat myself back down.

"Hey Syd." I replied sheepishly, wondering why she was calling. Sydney, me and our friend Francie all lived in the same house.

I had remembered her telling me she was headed out, most likely to university. "So what's up?" I frowned.

"Danny just proposed!"

My eyes widened, and I screamed into the phone with delight. "Alright!" I cheered, feeling much more awake than before. I could hear the faint sound of Sydney chuckling lightly, and she paused for a moment. "You already knew didn't you?"

"Couldn't get him to ease up on the Dave Matthews, but I think it was an overall success," I smirked, happy to hear it had gone well.

"I'm coming over."

"Good, we can gush over the ring with Francie."

...

"Let me see it again, oh honey its beautiful!"

I smiled at Francie's words, as we were all huddled together in backyard of our house. "You'll make the ring wearing cougars dead jealous," I nodded tearfully, still smiling normally with the others.

"You're getting married!"

"I'm getting married!"

"Yeah you are!"

...

After a few more moments of gushing, all three of us ended up in the kitchen, and we continued to talk about Sydney's now upcoming nuptials.

"So did you tell Will yet?" I heard Francie ask Sydney, as she joined me around the table I was sat at. "I'm meeting him at the track at the bank if you wanna come," Sydney offered, sitting down with some coffee in hand.

Yeah. "The bank."

Will was another friend of ours, and was a journalist. I frequently told him it was a girl job, but the man stood firm, as he loved his job.

"No thanks, I've got three hundred ortherpeidists to feed, and no desire to exercise," replied Francie, gathering something from the fridge. I couldn't help but snort.

"What about your dad?"

I grimaced at the mention of the dreaded **D** word, as did Sydney as it was common knowledge dear old dad was awfully uptight about things such as these. "I haven't told him yet. I don't want him to ruin this."

"Amen to that." I mumbled under my breath, dropping a magazine I'd been failing quite miserably to read. "Not this you know?" Syd asked us rhetorically, just as Francie sat down.

"Yeah," agreed Francie, seating herself down, "I think if you call him he's gonna find some way to let you down." I nodded in agreement, as unfortunately are dad had this small habit of constantly be an uptight snob.

Man I wish I could see his face if he knew I called him that.

"I know." Sydney sighed. Francie glanced over at me, and I noted she shared the same concern over Sydney's disappointed look. "Your mom would be so proud of you."

"She would." I added, smiling at Syd. Technically I had never known the woman, as she had died when I was three years old. Any memories I could even recall were distant, and the only thing that I could recall was a distant memory of clutching on to my mother's hand, and we were somewhere cold...

It's sounds incredibly strange, but that memory always seemed to spring to mind when someone brought up Laura Bristow.

"Yeah, she's right. And if she was here now, I'm sure she'd tell dad to suck it up, and deal with the wedding." I grinned, as Sydney's face shifted into a happier look.

Sydney and Francie snorted, but swiftly moved on to the fact that Danny had already let dad know about the wedding. And of course predictably dad was offensive to him.

"So," I began, flashing Sydney my best puppy dog look. "who's calling dibs on maid of honour?"

...

The next day after a couple of hours into the day passed, I ended up being called into work. One may pass this off as an ordinary thing, but for me when it was far from it.

I dressed myself in appropriate work clothes, and I ended up walking to "The Bank" on foot. Barely an hour later, I arrived inside the building.

I passed the desk clerk with ease, and I entered the elevator alone. The doors shut almost immediately, and a minute or so went by before the doors slid open once more.

Casually, I walked inside a small room that was papered from top to bottom, and side to side in white. I positioned myself so I was facing straight ahead, just as a blinding red light flashed in the room.

It lasted for a second or two, before the wall in front of me revealed a hidden door that smoothly opened itself up. Hurriedly I walked into the room it had revealed, not even looking back for a second.

The room showed itself as an underground type of office, with countless desks lined in rows with each other. I walked straight ahead, till I settled myself into my desk. I cast my eyes to a nearby office, where meetings were usually held. There was to be one in a few minutes, so I mentally prepared myself.

Oh yeah! I'm also a spy!


End file.
